Nunca he podido olvidarte
by Sra. Cullen18
Summary: Edward y Bella son dos adolescentes que tuvieron un encuentro fogoso en el baile de fin de curso, luego de un mal entendido se separan. ¿Qué pasará cuando Bella se entera de que está esperando un hijo de Edward y decida ocultárselo? LEMMONS- OneShot


Nunca he podido olvidarte.

Bella POV

_ Bells, tranquila. Te vez hermosa –dijo mi madre con una sonrisa en su rostro-

_ ¿Y si no le gusto? –estaba tan nerviosa que no había podido dormir casi nada-

_ Bells, hija, mírate. Estas guapísima ¿Quién no se fijaría en vos… después de todo, te invitó al baile, no?

_ Si, pero Edward nunca me había hablado antes y de la noche a la mañana me invito al baile… nose, es raro. Siendo el más guapo de Forks y teniendo a todas las muchachas atrás se fijo en… mi –una leve sonrisa se posó en mi rostro-

_ Ay, mi niña, estas creciendo tan rápido… -una lágrima recorrió la mejilla de mi madre- Pero bueno, creo que es hora de dejarte ir –dijo caminando hacia mi para abrazarme-

El timbre sonó y me corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente, casi parecía que se me saldría del pecho.

_ Debe de ser él –dijo mi madre dándome un pequeño apretón en la mano-

_ Si… -fue lo única que pude decir, tomé aire – Deséame suerte…

_ No la necesitaras –le sonreí a mi madre y baje para encontrarme a esos ojos color verde esmeralda con los cuales soñé tantas veces-

Al llegar a su lado, mi madre, nos tomó una foto. Charlie parecía salir de un funeral y mi madre estaba conteniendo las lágrimas para no ponerme en ridículo. El flash me encegueció un poco.

_ Cuídense – dijo mi madre con voz quebrada-

_ Lo haremos- dijo Edward con su voz ruda pero aterciopelada- Vamos –nos despedimos y partimos hacia el baile-

Edward se veía tan bien con ese traje, creo que debería dejar de mirarlo así…

Pero no dijo palabra alguna, solo manejaba como loco, con cara seria, debía romper el hielo.

_ Creo que ya entré en calor – dije cuando estiré la mano para apagar la calefacción, él hizo el mismo movimiento y nuestras manos se rozaron enviando cientas de descargas eléctricas por todo mi cuerpo. Edward se tensó al igual que yo por nuestro contacto-

Él, no había dicho nada, no me saludo, ni me pregunto como estaba, ni siquiera me dijo que me veía… bien, aunque sea por cortesía.

Llegamos al baile Edward se bajó del auto y me ayudo a bajar a mi. El baile comenzó muy aburrido o por lo menos para mí. Edward no me hablaba, ni miraba, tampoco me invitó a bailar, cosa que agradezco porque realmente no es lo mío, soy muy torpe. Edward solo miraba a Tanya su ex novia que bailaba con Mike Newton. Tanya me echo una mirada asecina al verme entrar del brazo de Edward, pero después se dedicó a disfrutar de la fiesta y a ignorarlo. Y este a mi…

Así que Cullen me había invitado solo por despecho y para darle celos a su noviecita…

Cullen no me conocía, así que con el poco orgullo que me quedaba me levanté de mi asiento y sin decirle palabra alguna a Edward y salí del baile y empecé hacia mi casa. Estos tacos me molestaban, parecía que me caería en cualquier momento así que me los saque. Esta era la peor noche de mi vida y lo sabía por tres razones de las cuales estaba segura…

Primero: Edward, me invitó al baile para darle celos a su ex novia de la cual parecía seguir enamorado.

Segundo: No hubo otro momento en mi vida en que me sintiera mas humillada -unas lágrimas brotaron de mis ojos al recordar el desprecio de Edward hacia para conmigo- Me sentía usada y despreciada. ¿Quién se creía este para tratarme así?

Y tercero: Estaba perdida e irrevocablemente enamorada de él.

Una leve llovizna comenzó a caer, mojándome de a poco, camine una cuadra más con los pies lastimados, los tacos en mis manos y llorando por alguien que yo sabía que nunca se fijaría en mi.

Un volvo plateado se estaciono a mi lado, sobresaltándome. La persona que estaba en su interior bajo la ventanilla dejando al descubierto el rostro de… Edward ; ¡mierda!

_ Bella, ¿porqué te fuiste así sin decirme nada, en que pensabas? –gritó Edward enfadado desde el auto-

_ En lo mal que hice de haber venido al baile contigo –grité histérica-

_ Bella, sube al auto… ahora –dijo cada vez más enojado. A no… primero me trata como basura y ahora me quiere dar ordenes-

_ No me digas lo que tengo que hacer, Cullen. ¿Quién te crees que eres? Si quieres darle celos a Tanya, búscate a otra para ese trabajito. Creo que tienes una fila larga –dije enfadada, y seguí mi rumbo, con la cabeza alta-

_ Bella, ya no digas tonterías entra al auto ya –este chico me estaba sacando de quicio, así que no le di bola y seguí caminando, no iba a caer, no otra vez…-

Edward se bajó del auto y me tomo del brazo fuertemente, no me lastimo pero me agarró de tal manera de la cual no me podía zafar.

_ Edward, suéltame –dije enojada y él negó con la cabeza- Edward, suéltame me estás lastimando- mentí histéricamente para que se apiadara de mi. Él, aflojó un poco el agarre, pero nunca me soltó-

_ ¿Si te suelto, vendrás conmigo? –dijo poniéndome frente a él y mirándome a los ojos con una ceja arqueada-

_ Tu estas loco- dije negando con la cabeza-

_ Entonces… no te soltaré –sonrió malicioso-

_ Edward –dije rezongando histérica- Esto no me causa gracia…

_ ¿Vendrás conmigo si o no?

_ Solo si me sueltas…

_ ¿Lo prometes?

_ Ya Edward… si lo prometo, ¿me puedes soltar?

_ Aquí no –me subió a su auto, me puso el cinturón en el asiento del copiloto y se sentó a mi lado-

Comenzó a manejar, dentro del auto había mucha tensión, estábamos peor o igual que a la ida. No, otra vez no…

_ Llévame a casa Edward, ahora –dije cruzándome de brazos sobre mi pecho con el ceño fruncido-

_ No –susurró- quiero que hablemos… -dijo formando el mismo silencio de antes-

_ Y bien… ¿de que quieres hablar? –dije malhumorada-

_ De ti… -dijo sin sacar la vista de la carretera- Bella… ¿de donde sacaste eso de que te llevé al baile solo para darle celos a Tanya? –dijo negando con la cabeza, incrédulo-

_ Nadie me lo dijo, no hay que ser un genio para darse cuenta –dije rodeando los ojos y posándolos en el paisaje de mi ventana-

_ ¿A si?... Muy bien, quiero oír tus teorías –dijo en tono divertido pero por fuera seguía serio y enojado-

_ Edward, no me quieras ver la cara, no soy tonta… Para empezar, nunca me hablaste en toda mi vida y un día te me presentas para ir al baile, eso es…raro

_ Pero aceptaste, ¿no? –dijo tensándose al bolante-

_ Si, pero solo por lastima, -comenzó mi venganza… el me mira incrédulo y con mala cara-

_ ¿Lastima? –masculló-

_ Si, supe que Tanya te cortó y que no tendrías con quien ir así que… no me lo agradezcas –dije mandándome la parte-

_ ¿Disculpa? Como tu bien haz dicho mi fila es larga y si no aceptabas no me haría problema… que pase la siguiente –dijo serio, yo lo miré furiosa-

_ Ah… con que si. Bueno entonces déjame en casa y ve por la chica siguiente, total, según Tanya no eres nada del otro mundo… dice que Newton es mejor partido –dije siguiéndole el juego-

_ ¿Newton? –dijo sarcástico- Oh… por favor, ¿no lo dirás en serio, o si? Ese ni se compara conmigo. Y dile a Tanya que después de todo conmigo no la pasaba nada mal…

_ Gracias, se lo comunicaré, pero no quiero detalles…-dije dejando el auto en un sepulcral silencio- Aún sigo esperando las gracias…

Edward inesperadamente se estacionó.

_ Cierto, he sido un ingrato, de no haber aceptado, hubiera terminado con Laurent o Jessica. Se que tampoco he ido al baile con Megan Fox pero bueno, antes que Laurent…

_ ¡Disculpa! Sabes que, eres un… desgraciado, engreído, vanidoso y un idiota… ¿Quién te crees, Cullen? No sabes tratar a las mujeres… Te crees la gran cosa. Angela tenía razón, debí de haber ido al baile con Black. Por lo menos el me hubiese dado algo de acción, la cual creí que encontraría contigo. Pero, es mi culpa por andar por el mundo haciendo caridad con los que no se la merecen…

_ Hay si, tu y tu caridad. Sabes Swan, me gustan rudas… sigo sin arrepentirme. –eso fue el colmo, perdí el control y le pegué una cachetada-

Edward se toco el cachete donde le había pegado, me miró con malicia, me tomó del rostro y me besó… Con esos súper labios suaves y ese delicioso aliento… ¡No Bella no te dejes embaucar!

_ Aléjate idiota –dije cuando le iba a pegar otra cachetada, pero el fue más rápido y me volvió a tomar del rostro y me dio otro beso, esta vez me dio un beso frío, estaba enojado-

Cuando me separé me tomó de las manos fuertemente me acorralo contra la puerta del auto.

_ Sabes Swan, creo que saldaré mi dueda, ¿querías pasarla bien, no? Fíjate y Black te hace sentir así –dijo volviéndome a besar apasionadamente. Al principio me quise zafar pero al darme cuenta que no lo iba a lograr, me quede inmutable esperando a que terminara. Yo quería que pase esto… pero no así. No enfadados, no por despecho y menos a la fuerza… así que como no podía hacer nada me largué a llorar.

Edward de un momento a otro paró de besarme, sin soltar mis brazos, estábamos jadeando por el largo beso. Se acerco a mi oído…

_ Bella, lo siento –dijo con voz dulce en mi oído- No voy a hacer nada que tu no quieras…

Estaba pensando en darle una bofetada, una patada en las bolas y dejarlo sin día del padre, insultarlo hasta el cansancio hasta hacerlo llorar, contarle esto a Charlie para que le de su merecido, pero… al vernos a los ojos todo paso muy rápido…

Yo estaba encima de él, besándolo con furia, estaba enojada y dolida por haberme dicho todas esas cosas y haberme besado descaradamente. Pero era imposible enojarse con él, así que mande todo al carajo…

Me senté a horcadas sobre él, haciéndolo jadear, entrelacé mis manos en su cabello, jalando de el con fuerza. Edward me correspondió al beso, posó sus manos en mi cintura, luego con una de sus manos me acaricio el rostro suavemente, su tacto contra mi piel era increíble, causaba miles de sensaciones. Regresó su mano a mi cintura y empezó a acariciarme por encima del fino vestido. Cuando nos faltó el aire sus labios dejaron mi boca… pero no mi cuerpo beso cada centímetro de piel que estaba a su alcance, comenzando por mi cuello mientras yo gemía y protestaba para que regresara a mi boca, gesto al cual obedeció. Nuestras bocas se volvieron a encontrar desesperadamente, mientras el bajada el cierre de mi vestido y yo le desabrochaba la camisa, él terminó más rápido que yo obviamente y me ayudo a deshacerme de la odiosa penda. Luego Edward se desabrochó el pantalón, mientras mis manos se paseaban por su cuerpo.

Nos deshicimos de todas las prendas menos de nuestra ropa interior. Yo dejé un camino de besos desde su cuello hasta el comienzo de su boxers, haciéndolo gemir mi nombre desesperadamente. Edward también recorrió mi cuerpo por ultima vez, ya completamente desnudo, al igual que el de él, mi celular sonó insistentemente durante rato…

_ ¿Quién es? - susurró con voz ronca contra mi piel-

_ No importa –dije jadeando- continua –ordené y el obedeció-

Y el maldito teléfono volvió a soñar.

_ Bella, atiende, debe ser importante –dijo alejándose de mi piel, rezongando obedecí-

_ Hola –dije enfadada-

__ ¿Bella?-_dijo la otra voz desesperada al otro lado- ¿_Bella, donde estas?_

__ _Angela, ¿Qué pasa que llamas a estas horas? ¿esta todo bien?

_ _Si, si. Donde te has metido, no te encuentro por ninguna parte es urgente…_

__ _¿A ocurrido algo? –dije preocupada mientras Edward recorría mi cuerpo con sus ojos descaradamente, yo me sonroje-

Edward se acerco a mi peligrosamente, al oído contrario al cual tenía el teléfono.

_ Eres tan hermosa… y sexy-susurró con su voz aterciopelada y regalándome una sonrisa torcida la cual amé-

Corte el teléfono celular sin importarme más nada lo apagué y revolee a la parte trasera del auto. Edward se rió fuertemente cerrando los ojos y tirando su cabeza hacia a tras por mi gesto y cuando abrió nuevamente los ojos me tenia sobre él besándolo como antes.

Él, me agarró por la cintura, me sonrió y me acostó en el asiento trasero del auto, para luego ponerse arriba mío y se entro en mi mientras me besaba, sus manos recorrieron mis pechos . Mis uñas clavadas en su espalda por las sensaciones que él, me hacía sentir.

_ Edward –gemí-

_ ¿Aun sigues pensando que Black es mejor? -dijo alentando su trabajo, yo gemí

pidiendo más, en respuesta pero a Edward no le bastaba- Contesta Bella, crees que Jacob es mejor que yo. Piensas que él o cualquier otro idiota que haría sentir así –gimió Edward en mi oído, provocándome. Y entrando y saliendo en mi con facilidad era perfecto como encajábamos el uno con el otro- Contesta

_ No, Edward. Tu eres mejor –gemí por lo que este chico provocaba en mi-

_ Repítelo –dijo con una sonrisa pícara en el rostro –mejorando su trabajo lo cual creí imposible-

_ Edward tu eres el mejor –dije buscando su boca la cual besé con desesperación-

_ Esa es mi chica –jadeó orgulloso en mi oído- Porque eres _mía_, ¿lo oíste? Sola y eternamente mía.

Ambos llegamos al mayor punto de placer, nos besamos y acariciamos por algunas horas pero estaba exhausta. Y me terminé quedando dormida el su pecho calido, mientras el me rodeaba con sus fuertes brazos.

En cuanto a lo que dije antes, era un error, esta noche es la mejor de toda mi vida… jamás la olvidaría.

Me desperté al oír mi despertador, así que estire el brazo, lo apague. Fruncí el ceño al darme cuenta que estaba en mi habitación y sin… Edward. ¿Qué hacía yo en mi habitación? ¿A que hora llegue aquí?¿Por qué no estaba Edward conmigo?

Así que me cambié, higienicé y baje a desayunar para después averiguar donde estaba Edward.

_ Bells, ¿dormiste bien? –pregunto mi madre con una sonrisa-

_ Eso creo –dije frunciendo el ceño- Mamá, ¿Cómo es que yo…?

_ Estas aquí –pregunto terminando mi oración a lo que asentí- Edward te trajo cuando estabas profundamente dormida, te tuvo que llevar a la cama porque no lo dejabas ir –dijo sonriendo- ¿Te gusta, verdad?

_ ¿Que Edward hizo que? –pregunté enfadada-

_ No te enojes cielo, no fue su culpa, fue mía –dijo me mama sirviéndome el desayuno-

_ ¿Y como es eso?

_ Verás, en la madrugada te llamé unas 25 veces al celular y como no me atendías me empecé a desesperar… entonces fue ahí en cuanto llamé a Edward, él tendría que saber donde estabas… -se excusó mi madre-

_ ¿Charlie sabe? –dije enfadada y preocupada-

_ No –dijo negando con la cabeza-

_ ¿Qué es lo que le dijiste a Edward?

_ Le dije que estaba desesperada porque tu no me atendías el teléfono, y el me dijo que me quedara tranquila que él estaba con vos porque te habías quedado dormida y me dijo que te estaba trayendo para acá –dijo mamá encogiéndose de hombros-

_ Lo voy a llamar –dije yendo a buscar el celular- ¿Mamá y mi celular?

_ No se, mi hijita, yo no le he visto por aquí –entonces es cuando se me vino a la cabeza la noche anterior cuando Angela nos interrumpió. Genial, una buena escusa para ir a buscarlo a su casa- Mamá, lo dejé en el auto de Edward. ¿Puedo ir a buscarlo?

_ Si claro, si pregunta tu padre le diré que saliste con Angela- me guiñó un ojo en complicidad-

_ Gracias mamá, te veo luego –agarré las llaves de mi monovolumen y salí hacia la casa de Edward en busca de mi celular-

Ahí estaba yo, en la puerta de la casa del hombre que me hizo pasar la noche más hermosa de mi vida. Tomé una gran bocanada de aire y toque la puerta.

La puerta se abrió y apareció Tanya…

_ ¿Isabella Swan, que haces tu aquí?

_ Vine a ver a Edward, ¿está él en casa?

_ Si… pero lo siento, no va a poder atenderte ahora… ni nunca. Swan…

¿No te diste cuenta que Edward te usó ara darme celos? Que ingenua, creíste que te quería… Hazme el favor de no aparecerte más por aquí. Edward ya no requiere tus servicios –se me llenaron los ojos de lagrimas-

_ Yo solo vine por mi celular, está en la parte trasera de su auto…

_ Tanya, ¿Quién es? –preguntó Edward acercándose a la puerta-

_ Nadie importante… cielo. Vete de aquí, como dije antes Edward ya no quiere verte.- dijo Tanya en susurró para que Edward no la escuchara me cerró la puerta en la cara, salí corriendo de allí-

Pasaron ya 4 meses desde que estuve con Edward… desde que estuve en su casa que no hablamos más. Nos cruzábamos en la escuela, si. Pero siempre lo evite, no quería salir más lastimada de lo que estaba.

_ Bells, tranquila. Me vas a dejar sin mano. No te aflijas me tienes a mi que sea cual sea el resultado del análisis siempre estaré apoyándote –me sonrió- Si llegara a ser positivo –sonreí ante la idea de tener a mi mini Edward conmigo-, no debes de asustarte siempre estaré aquí. No tienes de que preocuparte.

_ Y si da negativo, creo… creo que ya me estoy haciendo a la idea como seria mi pequeño, igual a Edward, el calco de su padre. Así por lo menos tendría un recuerdo de lo que fue Edward Cullen para mi.

_ ¿Y que mejor recuerdo que una hija?

_ No, presiento que será niño, o por lo menos eso quiero… que sea igualito a él. Con esos ojazos verdes, alto, pelo color cobre y todo alborotado…

_ Es decir, que te gustaría que sea positivo –pregunto mamá asombrada por mi entusiasmo-

_ Digamos que si voy a ser una madre joven… no me voy a poner mal, yo solo miro el lado bueno…

_ Mira, ya debe de estar… fíjate

_Si –dije tomando su mano fuertemente y mirando el test… -lo miré detenidamente por un instante, una lagrima recorrió mi mejilla hasta la comisura de mi labio.

_ Oh… cielo. ¿No es lo que esperabas?

_ Vas a ser abuela –reí emocionada abrazando a mi madre con desesperación quien me siguió con el llanto-

_ ¡Ay, mi amor, no lo puedo creer!¡Estas embarazada!... –llorábamos de felicidad- ¿Cómo llamaras a tu hijo cielo?

_ Si llega a ser niño… Anthony –creo que a mi madre no le gustó mucho mi elección- o… Thomas –mi madre ladeó una sonrisita ante mi última elección.

_ ¿Y en el caso de que sea niña?

_ Realmente, no se. Hay tantos nombres…

_ Tranquila, podes ver el libro de nombres que usamos tu padre y yo –dijo mi madre y yo asentí- Y… ¿le dirás a Edward, verdad? –yo negué con la cabeza-

_ No… de ninguna manera puede enterarse. Pensará que debe hacerse cargo y no quiero atarlo o pensará que lo hice para que se quede conmigo. Edward Cullen no se enterará de esto… por lo menos no por ahora.

_ Bella, piénsalo, ponte en su lugar…

_ Ahora en lo único que tengo que pensar es en el bien de mi hijo. Total, el no me ama, se que se haría cargo porque Edward es un chico educado… pero, no le voy a arruinar la vida. Que se quede con su amada Tanya…

_ Me cae mal… no es que la conozca, pero después de lo que me contaste no parece un buen bicho -yo reí ante el comentario de mi madre y ella me siguió-

…. 4 años más tarde …

Bella POV

_ Mami, mami –gritaba Reneesme sobresaltándome- ¡Primer día de escuela, primer día de escuela! Levántate… -y salio corriendo-

_ Ya voy… -rezongué saliendo de la cama, me puse lo primero que encontré, me higienicé, tomamos el desayuno. Y partí, junto a mi niña, al jardín-

Íbamos en el taxi, nunca vi a Nessie tan emocionada por empezar un nuevo año en el jardín de Phoenix.

_ Wuaw, Nessie ¿Por qué tan emocionada? –pregunté curiosa, mientras que el taxista encendía el coche y ella se abrochaba su cinturón-

_ No se… presiento que este será un buen año –dijo mientras colocaba su muñeca favorita junto a ella y le abrochaba el cinturón –reí ante este gesto-

_ Si, eso espero. También será un año complicado, en tres semana nos mudamos al centro de Phoenix en un nuevo departamento, solas tu y yo. Que queda cerca de tu nueva escuela – sonreí mientras nuestras miradas se encontraban por el retrovisor-

Reneesme, era la niñita más hermosa y dulce. Era de una pequeña estatura, con unos rosados cachetitos, unos ojos color chocolate igual a los míos… y un pelo cobrizo claro con bucles que caían como tirabuzones sobre sus hombros.

_ ¿Mami, y tu trabajo? –a y me olvidaba, es muy madura para su edad. Mi madre dice que salió a mi. Pero solo en eso, su personalidad es igual a la de Edward-

_ Mamá, también comenzara con su nuevo trabajo… Nessie, ya llegamos –sonreí, ella se deshizo rápidamente del cinturón, abrió la puerta y salto del auto- Ven acá jovencita… -dije autoritaria… pero cuando Reneesme se propone algo, no hay nada que la detenga-

Salí corriendo del auto, dejándolo mal estacionado. La llame pero no hizo caso aunque por un momento desapareció… _Oh no, esto no se veía bien… nueva escuela, nuevos problemas y si Reneesme no hace caso esto será un caos…_ Comencé a desesperarme al no encontrarla hasta que la vi hablando con una chica de baja esta estatura, como de mi edad con pelo corto y peinado raro pero, le quedaba bien. Con cara bonita y simpática. Que al verme, me sonrió ampliamente.

_ Ella es –le oí susurrar a Reneesme a la extraña-

_ Bella Swan –me estiró su mano la cual estreché sorprendida- Soy Alice Brandon, la maestra de Reneesme, debo felicitarla por su hija es encantadora –le sonreí con una amplia sonrisa y Alice le guiñó un ojo a Nessie-

_ Muchas gracias, es usted muy amable…

_ No es necesario que me trates de usted –me sonrió, esa chica… Alice me estaba cayendo bien- Reneesme, ve a la sala por favor y espérame allí –dijo en tono dulce para que no sonara como un orden, pero lo fue, tenia talento..- Mira… Bella, no quiero incomodarte con mi comentario pero, las madres aquí son muy críticas y se morirían de saber que Reneesme es tu hija. Yo se que si llegan a hacer un comentario inadecuado te podría llegar a caer mal, y lo entiendo. Solo quiero que sepas que puedes contar conmigo, se que no nos conocemos de mucho pero…-

_ Gracias por tu ayuda Alice –dije interrumpiéndola para que mi voz no sonara tal molesta como lo estaba… ¿Qué estaban hablando esas viejas chusmas de mi?...- En serio, gracias. Tendré en cuanta tu oferta… sabes, creo que debo irme, dejé mal estacionado el auto.

_ Esta bien y tranquila yo cuidaré de ella –me sonrió tenuemente-

_ Gracias –dije en un suspiro y salí de allí-

Como dije antes, deje mi coche mal estacionado…

_ Oficial –dije logrando que el hombre que estaba frente a mi se diera vuelta. Me quede boquiabierta al ser a ese súper sexy oficial de policía… alto, rubio, con ojos azules… Wuaw, me tense un poco al ver que él también me estaba examinando con la mirada al igual que yo.

_ ¿Si? –dijo con una sonrisa-

_ Ciento haberme estacionado mal, es que tuve un problema…-suspiré frustrada, no estaba para otro gasto- ¿De cuanto es?

_ No es nada, no te preocupes, ¿Cómo te llamas?

_ Bella…

_ Bien Bella, solo por esta vez tendrás una advertencia, pero quiero ver tu licencia de conducir…

_ Si claro –fui hasta el auto y saque mi licencia- aquí tiene –dije dándosela-

_ Aja… -dijo pensativo- Debo de admitir que salio usted muy guapa en esta foto, no tanto como lo es personalmente pero, -dijo seductor, pero un chico rubio con pelo un poco ondulado y ojos miel se acercó a nosotros, también muy guapo. Los hombre de Phoenix están todos muy buenos… y yo como buena madre _soltera_, tengo permiso de mirar-

_ James –dijo el extraño- ¿Qué haces hombre? –dijo mirándome curioso-

_ Le advertía a Bella que debe estacionar mejor su carro, -dijo restándole importancia al tema- ¿no entraste a ver a Alice todavía?

_ No, debe de estar conociendo a los pequeños…

_ ¿Alice, la maestra del kinder?

_ Si, ¿la conoces? –preguntó el extraño-

_ Si –sonreí-

_ ¿Tienes a tu hermanita ahí dentro? –preguntó James sonriente mientras le echaba una pícara sonrisa a su compañero, mientras este le daba una botella de agua- Gracias tenía sed –le dijo-

_ No, a mi hija –James escupió el agua de manera cómica, el chico rubio a mi lado comenzó a reírse como loco y lo le seguí-

_ Creo que pierdes tu tiempo, es casada –dijo tratando de calmar su ataque de risa, yo me entristecí ante el comentario… ojala estuviera casa con el padre de mi hija, que mas quería yo-

_ Emm… no, no soy casada.

_ ¿Juntada? –preguntó este chico del cual todavía no sabía ni su nombre y no le iba a contar sobre Edward-

_ No, madre soltera… -este solo se dedico a asentir y James relajó su rostro- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

_ Jasper –finalizo este estirándome su mano la cual estreché- ¿Conoces a Alice? –dijo como en tono burlón hacia James-

_ Si, ¿y tu eres?

_ Su novio –yo asentí-

Justo sonó el timbre del recreo y los niños salieron al patio de juegos. Todos le prestamos atención a Alice quien se acercaba a nosotros extrañada.

_ Jazzie –dijo feliz dándole un leve beso en los labios- James –saludo- Veo que ya conocen a Bella…

_ Si, -dijo James mirándome- Bella esta noche se inaugura un bar a unas pocas cuadras de aquí, ¿quieres venir con nosotros?

_ Emm, si claro.

_ Te llamaré -dijo James sonriente, como si fuese una despedida-

_ James –lo llamé y este me miro- ten mi teléfono… -dije mientras Alice y Jasper reían-

_ Claro, claro –se limitó a decir- hasta la noche… -dijo volviendo a su trabajo junto con Jasper, Alice se despidió y se fue a la escuela y en cuanto a mi. Yo volví a casa para seguir empacando las cosas ya que en tres semana me mudaría

y luego arreglarme para esta noche, Nessie se quedaría con mi madre.

…. Tres semanas después ….

Día de la mudanza:

Era Domingo, la verdad es que estaba cansada estas últimas semanas fueron agotadoras, preparé la mudanza, ayudé a Reneesme a que se adaptara a la nueva escuela, lo cual no fue difícil ya que ella era una buena niña y muy sociable… en lo que debo de admitir que salió al padre. Hice amigos, Alice y yo salimos un par de veces, salí con James quien es un muy buen amigo mío y Jasper, el novio de Alice, es muy divertido y gracioso, me caía muy bien.

_ Mi amor, no te olvidas nada- pregunté agarrando mi bolso-

_ Cathy –dijo Reneesme y salió corriendo en busca de su muñeca favorita-

_ Pues apúrate, el remis nos espera abajo –grité, a decir verdad estaba un tanto nerviosa por la mudanza, pero iba a salir todo bien. Ya había revisado todo dos veces como dijo Renee, suspiré un par de veces- Nessie

_ Ya voy… -dijo corriendo hacia mi y dándome la mano-

Bajamos por el ascensor con las maletas, Reneesme me reconoció que estaba algo nerviosa y me dio un reconfortante abrazo, lo cual me resulto tierno, ¿Cómo alguien tan pequeñita era tan madura y responsable, con tan solo 4 años?

_ Buenos días –salude al taxista-

_ Que tal –dijo- ¿A dónde?

_ W. Roosevelt. St 2368 –respondí, el hombre asintió

_ ¿Es lindo el nuevo departamento mami? –el hombre abrió los ojos al escuchar como me llamo Nessie-

_ Si, cielo. Es bonito y luminoso.

_ ¿Vamos a tener vecinos para jugar?

_ Eso espero, vecinos tendremos…

_ Ya estoy ansiosa –dijo Reneesme dándome un pequeño apretoncito en la mano-

_ Mi niña –dije al darle un beso en la frente-

El viaje fue tranquilo, Reneesme miraba por la ventana el nuevo vecindario y yo que pensaba en no olvidarme nada.

_ Llegamos, son 12 dólares –yo asentí. Le pagué al hombre, me ayudó a bajar las valijas y detrás nuestro llegaba el camión de mudanzas. También habían venido Alice, Jasper y James en el auto de Jasper, para ayudarme a acomodar-

_ Estoy exhausta –dijo Alice en un suspiro mientras de sentaba en el sillón-

_ Y yo –dije siguiéndola-

_ Si claro, porque ustedes fueron las que subieron las camas, los armarios y otros muebles por 8 pisos –dijo Jasper jadeando, yo le saque la lengua y todos reímos-

_ Reneesme, estaba acostada en su cama, dormida. No hagamos mucho ruido –dije en voz baja-

_ No creo que se despierte, esa pulga saltarina si que no se cansa nunca –dijo James dándome una sonrisa-

_ Es hermosa –dijo Alice con una dulce sonrisa a lo que Jasper asintió-

_ Si, y es inteligente… ¿a quien habrá salido? –dijo Jasper burlón y yo le pegué una almohada en el rostro ganándome una risa de Alice y James-

_ ¿Qué hora es? –preguntó Alice-

_ Son las 1:45 ¿Por qué? –contestó James-

_ Mañana tenemos un acto y tengo que entrar antes –respondió bostezando- Será mejor que vallamos yendo así te dejamos descansar también Bella…

_ Si, mañana comienzo en la universidad de Phoenix como profesora en literatura. Debo estar despierta el primer día de trabajo –sonreí-

Así que me despedí de los chicos y me acosté a dormir.

El despertador me sacó de mi perfecto sueño con… Edward. Era hermoso soñé con él, con nuestra noche, con nuestra hija. Y se me vinieron una cuantas preguntas a la mente… ¿Qué será de él? ¿Seguirá en Forks? ¿Estará de novio con Tanya aún? ¿Lo volveré a ver?

Me vestí un poco abatida por lo rápido que trabajaba mi cerebro en las mañanas. Desperté a Reneesme, tomamos el desayuno la deje en el jardín y salí hacia mi trabajo.

El día estuvo tranquilo, pero agotador. El Señor Wren, era el director a cargo de la universidad, él me mostró todas y cada una de las inhalaciones del enorme lugar, y me hizo caminar hasta el cansancio ya que eran tres edificios cada uno con 8 pisos, era realmente enorme. Vi algunas de las clases en vivo y en directo, conocí a algunos de mis colegas que me dieron una calurosa bienvenida y al resto lo vería mañana en la reunión de profesores.

_ Mami, ¿Qué tal tu nuevo trabajo? -rompió el silencio mi niña, después de una cena callada-

_ Bien, estoy un poco cansada –dije metiéndome un bocado de pescado en la boca. Lo cierto es que no había dejado de pensar en Edward en todo el día- ¿Y el colegio? –vi el rostro de mi hija triste- ¿Qué ocurre, cielo?

_ Hay un niño que me molesta todo el tiempo y no me deja en paz y yo no le hice nada –dijo mirando el plato de comida que estaba delante de ella-

_ ¿Qué es lo que te hizo?

_ Hoy estábamos en clase y Alice nos repartió corazones blancos para dibujar y dárselo a alguien especial… Yo te hice uno a ti pero Kellan me lo rompió porque decía que era feo y que no te iba a gustar, el otro día me tiro mi alfajor al piso y Alice lo retó pero después me saco la lengua y me dijo que si lloraba era una bebe –dijo ya empezando a llorar-

_ Oh… mi niña –dije tomándola entre mis brazos mientras ella escondía su rostro en mi cuello- Pero, ¿Kellan no era ese niño… el que fue tu primer amigo? ¿Del que me hablabas tan bien?

_ Si, era mi amigo pero de un día para el otro empezó a ignorarme y a tratarme mal –dijo llorando con más fuerza-

_ Reneesme –dije secándole las lagrimas- ¿Qué sientes por ese niño?

_ Es mi amigo y lo quiero mucho –dijo frotándose esos pequeños ojos marrones-

_ Díselo y pregúntale porque esta enojado contigo…

_ Si lo pensaba hacer pero ahora el se junta con Jenifer una niña que me cae mal y siempre me pelea y estoy... –dijo enojada-

_ Celosa –afirme y ella asintió-

_ Nunca antes me había sentido así, mami –dijo preocupada-

_ No te sientas mal Nessie, es un sentimiento común, amígate con Kellan y veras que ya pasará… -dije acariciando su cabello-

_ Eso espero… gracias mami, te amo –dijo dándome un beso-

Estaba lavando los platos cuando la luz se cortó, y Reneesme asustada empezó a llamarme en la oscuridad, al encontrarla no sabía que hacer, no tenía velas, ni linterna así que salí al pasillo. Caminé hasta la puerta más cercana pidiendo ayuda, ya que era nueva y no sabía nada sobre este edificio, pude encontrar la puerta de un vecino y le golpeé.

Este abrió la puerta y casi me infarto ahí, no podía ser… es Edward.

_ Bella –dijo sorprendido, no puedo creer que me recuerde-

_ Edward –susurre sin poder creerlo-

_ ¿Quién es mami? –preguntó Reneesme-

Trágame tierra, y después de 4 años me encuentro al hombre de mi vida, teniendo la oportunidad de decirle que teníamos una hija y no podía hablar

¿Qué mal sueño es este?

_ ¿Mami? –dijo Nessie llamando nuevamente mi atención-

_ Bella, ¿te encuentras bien? –pregunto Edward, yo estaba ahí parada, inmóvil, mis piernas no respondían a lo que mi cerebro les mandaba… _salir corriendo…_ y de mi boca, tampoco salía nada-

Lo único que hice fue asentir.

_ Pues no lo pareces… ¿Qué haces aquí?

_ Es que se nos cortó la luz y mami y yo somos nuevas aquí y salimos a pedir ayuda… nos puedes ayudar –dijo Reneesme sonrojada-

_ Claro –dijo sonriéndole- ¿Quieres pasar?

_ ¿Puedo mami, puedo? –dijo Nessie dando pequeños saltitos, y yo estaba petrificada en mi lugar-

_ Tomare eso como un si –dijo Reneesme entrando con Edward-

_O por dios… Después de cuatro largo años, encuentro al hombre que ame con cada partícula de mi ser, el que me hizo suya aquella vez. Por el cual también lloré, millones de veces. Lloré… por haberlo perdido, por que yo sabía que Edward me iba a lastimar, que me buscó por despecho y me cegué como una tonta, pensando que me quería, por haber entrado en sus juegos, por haberlo amado incondicionalmente y que él allá despreciado todo mi amor._

_Y aquí lo tenía después de tanto tiempo, el destino me odia y nunca me va a dejar de lastimar…_

_Yo a Edward lo quiero pero me siento muy dolida por lo que me hizo y no creo que pueda volver a confiar en él._

_ ¿No te vas a quedar afuera o si? –dijo haciéndome señas para pasar-

Wuaw… pero si estaba tan guapo como siempre solo que mas alto, más musculoso y desarrollado, con una barba sucia y rubiecita que me estaba haciendo delirar y esos ojos seguían igual de impactantes que la ultima vez.

_ No –no se de donde saque las fuerzas para contestar pero algo se me vino a la cabeza. Edward, siendo mi vecino mas cercano y el único del piso… eso es un tanto peligroso… para él.

_ ¿Quieres un café?

_ No gracias.

_ ¿Tu quieres algo, linda? –dijo mirando a Reneesme quien le dedicó una sonrisa pícara-

_ No gracias. ¿De donde conoces a mamá? –no se porque no lo había notado antes. Cada vez que Reneesme decía _mamá _Edward se tensaba-

_ De la secundaría, íbamos juntos.

_ ¿Te llamas Edward?

_ Si, ¿tu como te llamas?

_ Reneesme… pero me dicen Nessie

_ Que hermoso nombre –le dijo con una de mis sonrisas favoritas-

_ Bells, ¿te quiere sentar? –¿me dijo Bells,? Que lindo que sonaba en sus labios. Yo asentí y me senté-¿Y tu esposo? –dijo serio Edward, mirando fijo el piso-

_ Mama no tiene esposo –dijo Nessie respondiendo a la pregunta de Edward-

_ Ah… -dijo con una sonrisa- ¿Tienes… padre?

_ No –dijo Reneesme en susurro- Solo somos mami y yo… Nunca he conocido a papá… ¿Mami, donde está papi? –yo le eché una mirada asesina a Edward-

_ Reneesme… ¿te gusta la música? –dijo Edward tratando de arreglarlo-

_ Me encanta… -dijo parándose del sillón y acercándose a Edward-

_ Tengo un piano… ¿lo quieres ver?

_ Si… -grito Nessie mientras Edward la alzaba pero antes de ponerla en su hombro me miro fijo a los ojos-

_ ¿No te molesta, verdad? –negué con la cabeza y me pare para servirme un vaso con agua-

Dios Santo, tengo al padre de mi hija con mi hija y él no lo sabe… hasta me pide permiso para tenerla y darle cariño. Se lo tengo que decir pero, ¿si nos abandona? No, voy a dejar que nos deje, esperaré el momento indicado…

Así, que decidí olvidarme del tema y ponerme a mirar televisión. El piano dejo de sonar hace rato, no se escuchaba la risa de Reneesme, ni voces y ya me estaba agarrando sueño, y mañana iba a trabajar. Así que me levanté y fui a ver donde se habían metido. Cuando abrí la puerta de la habitación de Edward los vi… ahí dormidos en una misma cama… abrazados, padre e hija y ni siquiera lo sabían… esto tenía que cambiar. Ellos deben saberlo…

Me fui de ahí antes de ponerme a llorar, fui a buscar mi bolso que estaba en la mesada de la cocina.

Sentí unas manos apoderarse de mi cintura y estrecharme contra un pecho, el cual hace años atrás había sido_ mío. _Me tensé un poco ante el contacto de su piel contra la mí dio vuelta para quedar frente a esos ojos verdes los cuales amaba, y que en algún momento me miraron como mujer. Dejándome acorralada entre la mesada y Edward.

_ Bells, -susurró en mi oído, yo escondí mi rostro en el hueco de su cuello como aquella vez-

_ Mm… -fue lo único que pude decir-

_ ¿Podemos hablar?

_ Lo estamos haciendo… -susurré-

_ Con la verdad, ¿me lo juras? –dijo pegando su frente con la mía-

_ Lo juro… -decía adormilada-

Como me gustaría tenerlo así siempre. _¡No, Bella! ¿Qué estas haciendo?¿No te acordas lo que has sufrido por él? _–me recordó una vocecita en mi cabeza- Cierto, no puedo caer otra vez… -me quería separar de él, pero por alguna extraña razón mi cuerpo no me respondía estábamos perfectamente encajados como imanes hechos a la medida… ¿¡A quien quiero engañar! _Amo a Edward Cullen, _lo voy a hacer toda la vida. Y no me importaban las consecuencias, si iba a salir lastimada de esto o no, la verdad es que ya no me importaba, daría todo por que siempre sea así. Edward y yo juntos, para siempre… junto con nuestra pequeña, Reneesme.

_ ¿Por qué después de esa noche no me llamaste nunca más? ¿Por qué me evitabas en la escuela? ¿Por qué no respondías mis llamadas? ¿Por qué no me atendías cuando iba a tu casa? Creí… creí que tu… -dijo atropelladamente interrumpiendo mis pensamientos-

_ Porque piensas tu que lo hice… -dije empezando a ponerme molesta- Fui a tu casa y estabas con Tanya…

_ ¿Tú eras la que había tocado el timbre aquella vez, verdad? –le iba a replicar que no se haga el desentendido de lo que pasó-

_ ¡Mamaaaa! –gritó Reneesme desde el cuarto de Edward-

Edward y yo salimos corriendo hacia ella, solo que Edward llego primero, él es más rápido…

_ ¿Estas bien, cielo? –casi me pongo a llorar después de escuchar como la llamó-

_ No, tuve una pesadilla, tengo miedo –sollozó Reneesme, Edward y yo nos sentamos junto a ella y yo la abracé-

_ Vamos, cielo. Es hora de irnos –dije tomándola entre mis brazos pero ella se soltó y rodeó el cuello de Edward con ambos brazos y el la tomo de su pequeña cintura-

_ ¿Nos podemos quedar aquí hoy, mami?

_ Reneesme, a casa, ahora –dije apuntando con mi dedo hacia la puerta, mientras vi el rostro de Edward, quien se estaba mordiendo el labio inferior para no reírse por mi faceta de madre estricta-

_ No es tan mala idea que se queden, la electricidad no anda bien es su departamento, quédense aquí y mañana de día, llamamos al encargado… -sugirió Edward -

_ Por favor, mami… ¿Si…? –dijo Nessie con un puchero, Edward la miro y imitó su puchero- Aparte Edward nos invitó, a el no le molesta… ¿verdad Edward?

_ Claro, _quiero_ que se queden… -estaba a punto de protestar pero Edward me interrumpió- Y no es pregunta…

_ Bueno… pero solo por hoy –dije rendida- Y porque no tenemos luz

_ Si… -gritó Nessie saltando en la cama con Edward-

_ Pero a dormir, Nessie, ahora… -dije autoritaria-

_ Si, ya voy…

Edward POV

Reneesme, esa hermosa niña se había ido a la cama dejando a su madre en las manos equivocadas… Me propuse reconquistar a Bella y lo haría cueste lo que cueste.

_ Edward, ¿en serio no te molesta que durmamos aquí?

_ Claro que no. Adoro a tu hija... es hermosa… se parece a ti –plan en marcha-

_ Gracias –dijo sonrojada-

_ De nada –dije acariciando su mejilla, ella cerró los ojos ante mi contacto- Te extrañé… -dije ganándome que esos ojos chocolates mi miraran como si hablara chino. Pero Bella seguía sin responder nada- Tu… ¿me extrañaste? –pregunté-

_ Es difícil decirlo, Edward. Llegar a tu casa un día después de haberme echo tuya y ya estabas con otra… No sabes lo que he llorado –dijo con ojos vidriosos-

_ Hey, no estés mal… por favor –dije tomando su rostro entre mis manos- Se que es un poco tarde para decirlo pero… lo siento. Fui un idiota por no perseguirte una vez no va a pasar de nuevo. Se que ya no es lo mismo, que no me quieres como antes, que te gusta el padre de tu hija…

_ Exacto –me interrumpió, ésta mujer me estaba matando, no pude mirarla a los ojos. Soy un puto idiota… ¿Cómo pude dejarla ir?-

_Edward, ¿Qué ocurre?

_ Soy un egoísta, yo te quiero… –dije, pero al ver su expresión me di cuenta de que ella no sentía lo mismo y busqué la manera de arreglar mi error-…. ayudar. Y como tu… lo que sea que seamos…, quiero lo mejor para vos y Reneesme pero no puedo estar contento con que lo ames… A ver… ¿Dónde está él ahora? Ustedes lo necesitan y ni se digna a aparecer… eso no es un padre –dije tratando de convencerla, como me gustaría ser el…-

_ Edward –me regaño-

_ Yo digo lo que pienso, un padre debe estar allí para su familia… y yo no lo veo por aquí. _– Por_ _suerte_. Vi como su rostro de iba deformando hasta hacer aparecer una mueca de enojo -

_ Esto es el colmo, ¡Como te atreves a opinar sobre mi vida! ¿Te crees que puedes decirme lo que debo sentir y por quien?... Veo que sigues siendo el mismo engreído de siempre –dijo enojada-

_ ¿Yo engreído? Por favor Bella no seas hipócrita, date cuenta que no vale la pena… un hombre que trata así a lo más importante que tiene en la vida no es hombre… Tu _necesitas_ un hombre de verdad…

_ ¿Cómo quien? ¿Cómo tú? –dijo enojadísima, yo baje la cabeza-

_ Crees que no soy lo suficiente bueno para ti –pregunté-

_ Creo que hablar sobre el padre de Reneesme, no es tema para hablar ahora, recién nos volvimos a reencontrar y es muy tarde, mañana madrugo.

Entonces fue en ese momento en el que necesité saber quien era… quien era el que me sacó al amor de mi vida, a mi razón de existir. Así que la tome de los brazos bruscamente y la acorralé contra la pared.

_ ¿Quién es? Dímelo…

_ Estás loco… dije que no es hora de hablar más del tema Edward

_ Bella por favor me estoy muriendo…

_ Bueno… será mejor que no te mueras porque te _necesito _vivo –dijo y eso fue suficiente para mi, no me pude contener y la besé sin importarme nada más-

Sus labios, como los había extrañado, sentirlos con los míos, en mi cuerpo… los había extrañado tanto… Al principio fue un beso dulce, pero la necesitaba más cerca de mi así nos fundí en un beso apasionado. Bella se me subió encima y me rodeó la cintura con sus piernas y hundió sus manos pequeñas y cálidas en mi cabello…

Nos separamos para tomar aire, que ambos necesitábamos…

_ No te das una idea de cuanto extrañé esto… -dije entre jadeos-

_ No te das una idea de cuanto te necesito… -me dijo al oído-

_ ¿Y el padre de Reneesme?-En el momento en que lo nombre se bajo de mi y dio un paso hacia atrás- ¿Tanto lo quieres? Yo quiero saber si el es como yo, ¿el te besa como yo?... ¿el te toca como yo?... ¿el te quiere como yo?...

_ Edward por favor no empieces…

_ Bella, yo… te necesito. Por favor perdóname... –ella bajo la cabeza y yo la tomé del mentón para que me conteste mirándome a los ojos-

_ Tengo que pensarlo, Edward.

_ Prométeme que lo harás.

_ Lo haré-dijo tocando mi rostro- Es hora de dormir, ya es tarde… -dijo depositando un tierno beso en mis labios-

_ Yo dormiré en el sillón.

_ Pero es tu casa –siempre tan testaruda-

_ Por eso, esta es mi casa y se hace lo que yo diga… -dije sonriendo- Aparte tu eres una dama, está tu pequeña en mi cuarto y yo las invité. Así que no tienes opción. No puedo dormir con tu hija… yo no soy el padre –dije triste, Bella me dio un reconfortante beso en mi comisura derecha y se fue a la cama-

Por más ganas de ir a la cama con ella no podía… estaba allí Reneesme, si no ya hubiese ido tras ella…

Esa noche soñé con Bella, debía ganarme su corazón, yo quería que ella fuera mía… _Yo la amo, siempre la amé_… y se lo haría saber tarde o temprano, en el momento justo y necesario. Pero primero hay que entrar en la zona de amistad ya la lastimé una vez ya otra ni yo me lo perdonaría.

Sentí unas pequeñas manitos recorrer mi rostro suavemente…

_ Edward… -susurró la pequeña Reneesme, sonreí aún sin abrir los ojos- ¿Estas despierto? –no le conteste- ¿Edward?

_ Bueno si no está despierto, llamemos a James para que nos acompañe a la escuela –sugirió Bella, pero como la conocía y sabía que era una trampa seguí sin decir nada-

_ Mami… ¿Crees que esté soñando algo lindo? Porque está sonriendo –dijo Nessie tocándome la frente con su dedo índice, graciosa-

_ Se ve tan lindo cuando duerme… -dijo Bella y de pronto mi corazón se disparó-

_ Mami, ¿crees que esté soñando conmigo… y por eso esté sonriendo?

_ Claro que si, amor… -susurró Bella-

_ O por ahí este soñando contigo… -dijo Reneesme entre todo el silencio-

_ Bueno… en ese caso dejémoslo dormir… -dijo Bella con voz victoriosa-

_ No, quiero que Edward nos acompañe… -dijo subiéndome encima de mí- Edward… -canturreó suavemente- Edward… mamá y yo iremos a la escuela, ¿quieres acompañarnos?

_ Seria un placer –dije abriendo los ojos al fin, y tomando a Nessie entre mis brazos-

Partimos para la escuela de Reneesme… Yo manejaba, Bella a mi lado y Nessie en el asiento de atrás.

_ ¿Con que soñabas hoy a la mañana, Edward? Te vimos sonreír… -rompió el silencio Nessie de repente-

_ Mm… ¿en que piensas tu pequeña?

_ Mama dice que estabas soñando conmigo –dijo sonrojándose levemente como lo hacia Bella era tan hermosa, era… como una mini Bella- Pero yo creo que soñabas con mamá… como a la noche, cuando me desperté para ir al baño la estabas llamando en tus sueños… eras muy gracioso –rió Reneesme dejándome completamente en ridículo, Bella también rió- ¿Soñabas con mami Edward? –dijo Reneesme picaronamente-

_ Emm… creo que ya llegamos –dije cambiando de tema. Nessie se bajo pero Bella me miraba con ojos expectantes y se acercó a mi oído lentamente-

_ Aún espero esa respuesta… -me guiñó un ojo y bajó a despedir a su hija, dejándome pasmado ahí-

¿Qué iba a ser ahora?... ¿Qué le diría? ¿Qué jamás la olvide, por eso no estoy más con Tanya? ¿que quiero cuidar de ella y de Reneesme como si fuera el padre? ¿Qué quiero que nos juremos amor eterno hasta que la muerte nos separe?

No, no. Esto es muy adelantado… Primero, me haré su amigo incondicional.

Segundo, la conquistaré. Tercero, la tomaré como mía, demostrándole que su hija no era un impedimento para amarnos... Algo que no hice años atrás.

_ Edward, ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Bella, sacándome de mis pensamientos, mientras se sentaba en el asiento del copiloto-

_ Nada, solo… pensaba

_ Guau… si que cambiaste de la última vez que te vi –dijo riendo-

_ Ja, ja. Muy graciosa… -dije riendo yo también- Pero, en realidad… no cambié, es solo que ahora puedes conocerme de verdad. Conocer al verdadero Edward, no al niño caprichoso que era hace cuatro años. Y creo… que si el destino nos volvió a cruzar, hay que darnos una oportunidad, ¿no? –Bella se paralizó a mi lado al escuchar esas palabras- Intentar ser amigos –dije arreglando mi error y ella me puso una tenue sonrisa al escuchar eso, pero esa sonrisa no le llegó a los ojos-

_ Si, por que no –dijo asintiendo- Pero… aun me debes una respuesta –dijo pícara-

_ Pues si, quizá estaba soñando contigo. Creo que el volvernos a ver fue algo…

_ Fuerte –dijo Bella, mirando un punto fijo, como hipnotizada. Aunque yo pensaba decir algo como… hermoso, magnífico o quizá hasta extraordinario- ¿Edward no me alcanzarías a la universidad local?

_ ¿Trabajas allí? –pregunté extrañado-

_ Si, soy la profesora de literatura –sonrió-

_ Que casualidad, igual yo. Pero no soy profesor de literatura, soy profesor de música y de administración de empresas –dije realmente sorprendido- Que raro… hace años que trabajo allí y jamás te he visto.

_ Es que… soy nueva –dijo tan sorprendida como yo-

_ Bueno, en ese caso… ¿Tienes auto? –vi que ella negó con la cabeza- ¿Te gustaría que a partir de hoy compartamos el auto? Digo… ir y volver conmigo, si tienes ganas.

_ Claro, si no te molesta – dijo no muy segura y yo le sonreí ampliamente- pero yo pagaré la gasolina –dijo testaruda y yo negué con la cabeza-

_ Bella, no empecemos a pelear, no aceptaré tu dinero y punto… pero si quieres devolverme el favor hay otras cosas que puedes hacer- dije mirándola seductor y haciéndola sonrojar. Mientras estacionaba el volvo en la puerta de la universidad-

_ Claro –me sonrió seductora, siguiéndome el juego- Es más te voy a pagar por adelantado, así que… -se acercó a mi lentamente y me susurró al oído- Cierra los ojos y no los abras –obedecí, escuché la puerta del auto se abría y se cerraba. Me parece que me quedé esperando un beso que nunca llegó. Un mensaje en mi celular me sacó de mis pensamientos-

_Edward, te espero al final del día para que_

_me lleves a casa. Y que vallamos al cine con _

_Nessie, como pago. Me encanto volverte a ver._

_Te quiere, Bella._

Una sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro, no podía ser tan linda. Igual, me debía un beso. Bajé del auto al escuchar el timbre de clase y me fui rumbo a mi primer curso.

El día escolar estaba por finalizar y venía una pequeña reunión de maestros, donde podría ver a Bella así que fui al baño, me arregle y al salir una voz me hizo dar vuelta.

_ Eddie –chilló, Laurent con una voz que según ella era seductora-

_ Laurent –mascullé- ¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías estar en clase –susurré preocupado de que alguien nos viera-

Laurent, era alumna mía, con la cual me acosté un par de veces. Nada interesante como para recordar, el problema es que ella se enganchó conmigo y no perdía oportunidad para acosarme…

_ Hay es que te he extrañado tanto.. –dijo acercándose a mi y tomándome de mi corbata "seduciéndome"- Y no sabes las ganas que tengo de estar contigo… a solas –me ronroneó al oído sacándome la corbata-

_ Si, -dije tenso- lastima que ahora no puedo –dije serio retirando sus manos de mi cuerpo- Será en otra ocasión –dije dándome vuelta y mascullando algo como… _En tus sueños Laurent- _Y dejándola sola, pasmada allí. Me fui a la sala de profesores donde tenía la reunión.

Y pude ver a Bella en un rincón sola así que decidí sorprenderla… Me puse silenciosamente detrás de ella depositando un dulce beso en su cuello haciéndola sobresaltar-

_ Edward –dijo en susurró como una queja, pero se que le gusto. Así que sonreí triunfal-

_ ¿Qué? –pregunté inocente- ¿Hice algo malo?

_ No te hagas, Edward. Se que eres un lobo en piel de cordero.

_ Y que pretendes si te tengo a ti de presa… -dije al ver que sus cachetitos tomaban un tinte rosado, a lo que sonreí-

_ Basta, déjame prestar atención a la charla –dijo tratando de oír algo de lo que decía el Señor Wren, pero no la deje-

_ Bueno, si quieres… pero no me digas que no te lo avisé

_ ¿El que? –preguntó arqueándome una ceja-

_ Nada, nada

_ Edward –amenazó-

_ ¿No querías prestar atención –pregunte ahora yo arqueando una ceja, e imitando su gesto. Ella suspiró resignada-

_ Quería… -dijo, pero la interrumpí, cosa que sabía que le molestaba, esta frunció el ceño. Yo la agarre de la mano-

_ Entonces sígueme -susurré llevando su cuerpo junto con el mío silenciosamente y sacándonos de la sala-

_ Edward –dijo retándome- Se darán cuenta de que no asistimos a la reunión –se quejó-

_ Poco importa, ahora estamos juntos de nuevo hay mucho que hacer. Como para estar escuchando por una hora al señor Wren. Vamos a mi bar favorito por un café y luego por Reneesme… Acuérdate del pago, así que iremos al cine-

_ ¿Siempre eres así? –dijo y me pare a mirarla extrañado, _¿Qué? ¿No le gustaba?- _Digo… ¿Siempre te tomas todo tan a pecho? –dijo haciéndome reír-

_ Si… –dije tomándome eso más como una virtud que como un defecto- Y para que sepas… aún me debes un beso –dije provocándola mientras arrancaba el volvo hacia mi bar favorito. Pero Bella solo asintió regalándome una sonrisa-

_ Hay una cafetería, donde se come muy bien aquí a unas cuadras. Y de paso cuéntame de tu vida…

_ Eso durará un poco… y es que vivo una vida tan interesante –dijo sarcástica-

_ ¿En serio siempre tienes esta mismo humor?

_ A veces… Solo cuando estoy nerviosa –dijo tapándose la boca como si no quisiera haber dicho eso-

_ ¿Nerviosa? ¿Por qué?

_ Es solo que hace mucho que no nos vemos, y bueno… no nos conocemos tanto

_ Eso va a cambiar –sentencié interrumpiéndola y ella me sonrió-

Llegamos al lugar y nos sentamos en una mesa apartadas de las demás, charlamos un rato pero cada vez la conversación se ponía más interesante.

_ Y… ¿en la universidad estudiaste, administración de empresas? –preguntó Bella, mientras se daba un sorbo a su café-

_ Si, y al mismo tiempo música. Quise seguí la carrera de Carlisle, de médico, de hecho la empecé a estudiar pero para medico pediatra y es que me encantan los niños, pero nunca terminé-

_ Es bueno saberlo –dijo Bella como si se hubiera sacado un peso de encima, la verdad yo, no entendía nada-

_ ¿A si? –pregunte levantando una ceja-

_ Si, ahora se explica porque eras tan dulce con Nessie.

_ Tu hija es hermosa –dije dedicándole una sonrisa torcida mientras ella se tensaba-

_ Lo es. ¿Y nunca pensaste en tener hijos? –preguntó Bella, realmente curiosa-

_ En verdad, creo que para tener un niño tenemos que estar preparados ya sabes… Creo que eres muy madura con todo esto, y sin un acompañante –dije mientras me pasaba una mano por mi cabello nervioso-

_ Si, es difícil. Estuve pensando en poner en el diario… "Se busca padre cariñoso, sexy y atractivo para una madre soltera" –ambos reímos-

_ No busques más, yo con gusto lo haría –le sonreí, sinceramente tomando su mano que estaba apoyada en la mesa-

_ Así que… ¿Cómo va todo con Tanya? –dijo mientras le daba otro sorbo a su café-

_ Terminamos –dije como si nada. Y Bella se mordía el labio para no escupir lo que había tomado- Ya sabes… por el bien de ambos. Me gusta otra y a ella otro, así que ¿Por qué seguir engañándonos, si nada nos unía? –lo único que hizo es formar una mueca con sus labios y asentir-

_ ¿Así que… otra? –preguntó, llegó la hora tengo que decirle-

_ Si –dije depositando caricias a lo largo de su blanco brazo-

_ ¿Y quien si se puede saber?

_ Bella, te lo diré mañana por la noche. Te invitaré a cenar…

_ Que bueno Nessie se va a poner contenta –dijo regalándome una de sus dulces sonrisas-

_ No –negué con la cabeza- una cena solos… tu y yo, ¿aceptas?

_ Claro, llamaré a Reneé para que cuide de Nessie.

_ Pediré la cuenta, vamos por Reneesme y vamos al cine, ¿Qué tal?

_ Perfecto iré al baño, con permiso –Bella se fue al baño y yo pedí la cuenta. Es tan hermosa por eso decidí decirle de intentarlo de nuevo mañana por la noche en una cena romántica. Esta chica me tenía locamente enamorado, me gusta más que en la secundaria, aún recuerdo como estaba el día que la invité al baile-

_Flash Back_

_ Vamos, hombre, la tienes ahí sacando los libros de su casillero, por Dios, solo ve, sonríele, e invítala al baile… No es tan difícil –dijo Ben dándome ánimos-

_ Ben, estoy muy nervioso… -dije pasándome la mano sudorosa por el cabello, en un gesto nervioso-

_ ¿Qué es lo que te pasa, Edward? Nunca te vi así, ¿Qué paso con el gran Edward Cullen, el que tenía a todas las chicas…?

_ Ella es la excepción, Ben.

_ Vamos, Edward, no es tan complicado… Es solo Bella, ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? Ni con Tanya eras así

_ Bella es diferente, ella es… realmente _única, _Ben sabes que no podría soportar que me rechace

_ Edward, dejaste a Tanya por Bella, no valla a ser que te quedes sin el pan y sin la torta, hombre

_ ¿De que hablas?

_ Hablo de que Black se te está adelantando –dijo guiándome con su mirada hacia donde estaba Jacob Black, él se acercaba a Bella seguro, capaz, todo lo contrario a mi- Le oí decir que la invitaría al baile hoy

_ Eso no… -dije furioso apretando los dientes. Gracias a Dios llegué a Bella más rápido que Jacob, así que cuando se acerco le fulminé con la mirada, él se dio media vuelta y se fue-

_ ¿Edward? –Bella me llamó con una voz suave-

_ Mm… -dije mientras miraba esos hermosos ojos chocolates-

_ Estas bloqueando mi casillero

_ A si, lo siento –dije poniéndome frente a ella, apoyado en el locker de al lado- Bella –dije y ella me miró- Y-yo me preguntaba s-si…

_ Si Edward… -dijo impulsándome a seguir-

_ ¿Quieres ir al baile conmigo?

_ Emm… si, por supuesto, -dijo con una sonrisa que resaltaba sus tiernos cachetitos rosados-

_ Pasaré por ti, a las 8:00

_ G-genial t-te espero… -dijo ahora ella nerviosa, le dedique una sonrisa y me fui de allí antes de empezar a sudar como cerdo por el nerviosismo-

_Fin Flash Back _

_Listo –Bella llegó interrumpiendo mis recuerdos-

_ Vamos a buscar a Reneesme y después al cine

Así lo hicimos ya habíamos llegado al jardín y Bella y yo bajamos del auto cuando el timbre de salida sonó.

_ ¡Edward! –chilló Reneesme corriendo hacia mi con los brazos abiertos-

_ ¡Pequeña! –dije recibiéndola y alzándola-

_ A claro, déjenme de lado –protestó Bella celosa. Y yo la abracé-

_ Bella y yo iremos al cine quieres ir con nosotros –le pregunte a Nessie cuando la dejaba en el piso y tomaba su mochilita y me la colgaba al hombro-

_ Si! ¿Puedo invitar a Kellan?

_ ¿Te amigaste?

_ Si

_ Claro iré a hablar con sus padres

_ Están por allá –dijo Nessie señalando-

Bella y yo nos acercamos a ellos.

_ ¿Rosalie? ¿Rosalie Hale? –pregunté sin creerlo-

_ ¿Edward?¡Edward! Pequeño, ¿Cómo has estado? Después de tanto tiempo… -me sonrió la rubia, mejor amiga de Ben-

_ ¿Quién es, linda? –pregunto el hombre desarrollado a su lado-

_ A si.. –se recordó- Edward el es Emmett, mi marido –dijo abrazándolo- Emmett el es Edward, el mejor amigo de mi hermanastro Ben –dijo sonriéndome-

_ Que tal –dijo Emmett estirándome la mano y yo la estreché-

_ Veo que no estas más con Tanya –dijo Rose refiriéndose a Bella-

_ No, mi nombre es Bella. Que tal –dijo Bella saludando a Rose-

_ Rose –dijo Nessie y la abrazo- ¿Y Kellan?

_ Allí, jugando Jackson

_ Bueno gracias –dijo Nessie mientras le daba un beso a Rose en la mejilla-

_ Edward, no me digas que Reneesme es tu hija –dijo Rose con una sonrisa-

_ No, es mi hija –dije Bella al ver que yo no respondía-

_ Pero… -Rosalie no entendía nada-

_ Reneesme es hija de Bella, Bella es mi amiga…

_ Oh… -dijo Rose-

_ En realidad quería hablar contigo Rosalie –dijo Bella-

_ Rose, cariño –dijo ésta dulcemente-

_ Rose, -se auto-corrigió Bella- Edward, Nessie y yo iremos al cine y Nessie quería invitar a Kellan, ¿lo dejas venir?

_ Claro –dijo Rosalie- ¿lo llevan ustedes?

_ Yo los llevo y los traigo, me das tu teléfono así cuando lo voy a dejar a Kellan te llamo antes.

_ Bueno muchas gracias, ya que Rose y yo queríamos salir y no teníamos con quien dejarlo, nos salvaron la noche –rió su marido-

_ Bueno no hay problema –sonrió Bella- quédense tranquilos no regresaremos tarde.

_ Por supuesto, vamos a decirles –dijo Rose mientras nos acercábamos a los niños-

Bella POV

Fuimos con los niños para darles la noticia, al ver al niño me quedé sorprendida, era un pequeño hermoso. Era unos centímetros más alto que Nessie, rubio un poco más oscuro que el color de Rose, grandote como Emmett, con su mismo color de ojos y nariz respingadita.

_ Nessie, puedes invitar a Kellan al cine, si quieres –dije yo sonriente-

_ ¿Quieres venir, Kellan? –dijo Nessie mientras se sonrojaba levemente, éste asintió sonriente-

Edward compró la comida mientras yo y los niños hacíamos la fila, la película fue bastante entretenida por mas de que se tratara de dibujitos animados. Así que luego cenamos y fuimos a dejar a Kellan a su casa. Ya era tarde, estábamos yendo al departamento de Edward en su coche. Nessie dormía en el asiento de atrás mientras yo miraba por la ventana del copiloto. Me di cuenta en toda la noche, Kellan fue bastante bipolar con Nessie de a ratos la trataba mal y sin razón, creo que tendría que hablar con Nessie sobre esto. Edward me saco de mis pensamientos.

_ ¿En que piensas Bells? –creo que jamás me acostumbrare a que me llame así, es que es tan lindo y tan dulce-

_ Pi-ienso q-que… -balbuceé- que Kellan de vez en cuando es bastante bipolar con Nessie, a veces la trata bien otras mal… no se, no lo entiendo –dije solo para que Edward lo escuchara. Él soltó una sonora carcajada dejándome confundida-

_ Mira Bella hay veces que cuando un niño le gusta otra niña, como no sabe como hacérselo saber… la molesta –dijo dejándome más confundida que antes-

_ Pero… eso es absurdo –dije negando con la cabeza- ¿Por qué no… simplemente se lo dice y liso?

_ Porque es niño –dijo Edward como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo-

_ Ah… -dije asintiendo y el me sonrió tontamente- Claro como los chicos no piensan buscan la peor forma de acercárseles a las niñas, molestándolas y haciéndoles pensar que las odian. Pero como no me di cuenta antes, todos los hombres son unos idiotas –dije burlándolo y remarcando el "idiotas" con la voz más seria que me salió, y él me pego un juguetón codazo-

_ Ja, bien que les encantamos –dijo dándome una sonrisa ladeada que me enloqueció-

_ Y si, convengamos que a las mujeres, especialmente yo, tenemos necesidades que solo un hombre o mejor dicho un tonto puede complacer –dijo todavía burlándome de él. Edward se acercó a mi oído peligrosamente-

_ Mientras que a ti te complazca yo, felizmente dejo que me llames tonto –dijo Edward sexymente mientra me acariciaba la pierna cerca de mi húmedo sexo. Yo largué un audible gemido a lo que Edward sonrió-

Realmente no quería que él ganara así que se la seguí.

_ Bueno, me encantaría que un tonto como tu –dije posando mi dedo índice bajo su barbilla atrayéndolo hacia mi- me complazca - Ahora fue él el que gimió haciéndome sonreír triunfante-

_ Eres una niña mala Swan –dijo Edward mirándome con unos ojos llenos de lujuria-

_ Entonces tendrás que castigarme –le susurré al oído antes de morder el óvulo de su oreja, haciéndolo gemir nuevamente-

_ Bella… -amenazó Edward-

_ Hice algo malo –dije poniéndole cara de angelito-

_ Si, no te hagas la inocente, mejor espera a llegar a casa… -dijo volviéndose a enfocar en la carretera- me estas volviendo loco –dijo aún sin mirarme, por otro lado yo si lo miré mordiéndome el labio inferior. Que ganas tengo de revivir el día del baile ahorita mismo-

Al llegar al apartamento, dejé a Nessie en su habitación para dedicarme a Edward. Él estaba sentado en el sofá pensativo.

_ Pagaría por saber en que piensas –dije en su oído sobresaltándolo y rodeando su cuello con mis brazos-

_ En ti –dijo mirándome a los ojos-

_ ¿A si.. y se puede saber específicamente en que?

_ No

_ ¡Ay vamos Edward! No seas malito, cuéntame si –dije mirándolo con ojos de cachorrito. El negó con la cabeza-

_ ¿Y… no hay nada que te haga cambiar de opinión? –pregunte dándole la vuelta al sofá y sentándome en su regazo volviéndole a rodear con mis brazos-

_ Emm… no –dijo Edward no muy seguro, es más, sonó más a una pregunta que a una afirmación-

_ Uf… -dije enojada frunciendo el ceño y cruzándome de brazos-

_ No te hagas la enojada, no te sale, no te voy a decir y no me vas a convencer con _nada _–yo lo miré desafiante-

_ ¿Estas seguro de eso Edward? ¿De que nada de lo que haga te va a convencer? –dije mientras me sentaba a horcadas sobre él. Lo oí tragar con dificultad-

Creo que oí a Edward musitar un inaudible "si"-

_ ¿A si..? Yo creo que el pequeño Eddie no piensa así –dije recordando al pequeño Eddie en acción, una lujuriosa sonrisa se pegó a mi rostro-

Empecé a frotar mi sexo contra el suyo haciendo fricción. Hasta que sentí su erección aplastándose contra mi centro.

_ ¡Bella! –jadeó Edward. Empecé a devorarme su irresistible cuello, obteniendo unos excitantes gemidos de parte de Edward lo cual me incitó a seguir-

_ Edward sabes una cosa… -dije devorándome su cuello para luego pasar a sus labios-

_ ¿Qué? –dijo con una voz ronca que me encendió de una manera extraordinaria, ese tono a sexo que suplicaba su voz me tenía loca-

_ Siempre he querido hacer algo que… -dije poniéndome fucsia, Edward se percato de eso-

_ ¿Qué? –preguntó ahora más interesado todavía-

_ No… nada, nada

_ ¿Vamos Bella que es?

_ Es que yo siempre quise saber que se siente… Edward –lo llamé- alguna vez te han hecho sexo oral –dijo haciendo que se pusiera rojo-

_ ¿Por qué preguntas eso ahora?

_ No se me dio curiosidad…

_ Emm si, ¿Por qué?

_ ¿En serio? ¿Quién?

_ ¿De verdad Bella a que viene esto?

_ No se, siempre me pregunte eso… no me preguntes porque. ¿Qué se siente?

_ Bella, ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Quieres probar?

_ No, no… -dije poniéndome roja. En realidad si, pero no se lo iba a decir a Edward-

_ ¿Entonces?

_ Es que tenia curiosidad, quería saber que se siente.

_ ¿Nunca lo intentaste?

_ No –dije poniéndome roja- ¿Porque? ¿Tu quieres que lo intente? –ahora fue Edward quien enrojeció. Por favor di que si, por favor di que si-

_ No, a menos que tu quieras. ¿Ahora en que estábamos?

_ En que vos me vas a decir en que pensabas a cambio de…

_ De que me dejes enseñarte a MI como se hace el sexo oral –Si! Bendito sea Edward Cullen-

_ Bueno, ahora dime.

_ Estaba pensando que mañana le pediremos a Rose y a su marido que cuiden a Nessie así puedes prestarme atención a mi, y tenía unas ideas en mente. Tenes que ponerte al día con todas las caricias que me debes de estos últimos cuatro años-

_ Mm… ¿y tenemos que esperar a mañana?

_ Si, es más tu y Nessie tendrán una tarde madre e hija así yo preparo la sorpresa –al escuchar la palabra sorpresa yo fruncí el ceño y Edward rió-

_ Bueno hermosa, es hora de que vallas a la cama –yo bufé por lo bajo no me quería ir- Bella, sabes que me encantaría ir contigo pero esta Reneesme –dijo con voz triste, parece que él se siente igual que yo al no poder dormir juntos-

_ Buenas noches, Edward –dije dándole un casto beso en los labios-

_ Buenas noches, mi amor –dijo Edward copiando me gesto-

No puedo creer que me diga mi amor, que ternura. Ojala algún día tenga las fuerzas necesarias para poder decirle la verdad.

El problema es que el sujeto parece estar interesado en mi, el problema es que Edward no creo que quiera tener una hija, de seguro va a pensar que el "verdadero" padre de Nessie me dejo y yo me quiero colgar de él, o quizá me odie por toda la eternidad por haberle ocultado que tenemos una hija por cuatro años. Es que, ¿Qué iba a pensar yo que él pensaría? ¿Cómo se yo si se lo va a tomar bien, mal, muy mal? Eso yo no lo puedo saber. Así que mañana cuando estemos solos se lo diré sin cambios.

¿Pero no se da cuenta Edward, que Nessie se parece a él? ¿Qué no tiene padre? ¿Qué cumple exactamente 9 meses después de que Edward y yo estuviéramos juntos? ¿Y que el nombre de la niña es la combinación del de su madre y del de la mía?

Bueno así, llena de preguntas me acosté a dormir. Al día siguiente llevé a Nessie a la escuela, ésta vez Edward bajo conmigo a despedir a Nessie ya que ella se lo pidió. Ni bien Alice vio a Edward, no se como, pero supo que era el padre y no se lo pude negar. Y como la pequeña duende estaba llena de dudas decidió que después de la jornada escolar nos juntaríamos a tomar algo y se lo contaría con detalles. Y después de esa tan amena conversación con Alice, Edward y yo, partimos al trabajo. Hoy fue un día común no me vi mucho con Edward excepto por el almuerzo y cuando termino el día me fui con Edward a retirar a Nessie y a Alice.

Edward y Nessie se fueron a casa yo que Edward tenía "comprar" algunas cosas para "arreglar la casa" no le sale muy bien mentir y Nessie se fue a bañar y cambiar ara ir a jugar a lo de Kellan.

Estábamos en el bar con Alice sentadas esperando a que el mesero nos traiga el café…

_ Empieza a contar… -dijo Alice con una cara que me asustó un poco-

_ Bien, yo vivía en Forks como tu ya sabes al igual que Edward, estábamos en quinto Edward era novio de la capitana de las porrista Tanya, ella y él rompieron no se sabe porque y yo siempre estuve enamorada de él. Edward no me miraba, por más de que estaba en la mayoría de sus clases y me sentara con él en biología, él jamás se percató de mi, ni me hablo, él no me prestaba atención alguna. De un día para el otro, se presenta, y me invita al baile. Yo, sin pensarlo dos veces voy con él. El día de la fiesta cuando el me pasa a recoger se portó descortés conmigo. En el baile lo único que hacía era ver a Tanya, su ex, bailar con el capitán de futbol, Mike Newton. Por eso decidí dejar la humillación de ser su segunda opción y decidí irme. Estaba caminando por la calle cuando Edward se estaciona a mi lado, me obliga a subir al auto, discutimos. Y de tanto discutir terminamos teniendo sexo en la parte trasera de su auto, en medio de la acción mi mejor amiga de Forks, Ángela me llama para saber porque había desaparecido, le quise contar pero Edward me empezó a provocar. Así que corté el maldito teléfono lo revoleé a la parte trasera de su auto y terminamos con lo que habíamos empezado. Al día siguiente desperté en mi habitación, sin Edward, lo cual me molesto bastante. Y cuando bajé a saber de él mi madre me dijo que por su culpa Edward me había traído de vuelta a casa, porque ella lo había llamado preocupada al celular a saber de mi porque yo no la atendía, entonces yo recordé que había dejado mi celular en la parte trasera del auto d Edward, una perfecta excusa para irlo a ver. Entonces cuando fui a su casa me abrió la puerta Tanya me dijo que Edward me había usado para divertirse que habían vuelto y que me largara. Desde ese momento me jure nunca más volver a nombrar a Edward Cullen. Y luego quede embarazada –dije todo atropellado, deje a Alice procesar la información que le había dado-

_ Guau… Bella eso sí es una historia. Pero si Edward es el padre de Nessie

¿Por qué no lo sabe, ni ella ni él?

_ Porque decidí ocultárselos. ¿Qué pensaría él? ¿Qué me embaracé apropósito? Aparte él no querría un hijo y yo no iba a atarlo. Lo deje continuar con su vida –al finalizar vi a Alice que me miraba con reprobación- No me mires así, ¿Qué querías que hiciera? Que aparezca en la puerta de su casa después de ignorarlo por meses y le diga: Mira estoy embarazada de un hijo tuyo, hazte cargo y déjala a Tanya. No podía hacer eso él no me quería a mi –dije exasperada-

_ No, tienes razón. Pero no tardes más tiempo, nunca vas a saber como hubiera actuado él, solo… arriésgate –dijo Alice tomando mi mano para tranquilizarme-

_ Si, lo pensaba hacer hoy –dije con una sonrisa que no llegó a mis ojos-

_ Bien, no puedes esperar más. Y si no sale como querías nunca te dejare sola Bella. Eres mi amiga –dijo Alice mientras me abrazaba para darme fuerzas-

_ Si –dije secando unas lagrimas que se escaparon sin querer de mis ojos- En estos momentos. Edward debe estar dejando a Nessie en la casa de Kellan, lo llamaré para que nos pase a buscar te deje en tu casa. Te contaré todo mañana – sentencié cuando saque mi celular de mi cartera para llamar a Edward-

Y así fue Edward nos pasó a buscar y dejamos a Alice en su casa. Al llegar al departamento de Edward no lo podía creer había una mesa muy arreglada con velas y pétalos de rosa, mesa para dos, música ambiental y pétalos de rosas rojas formaban un camino hacia la habitación.

_ Bella, ¿quieres tomar asiento por favor? –dijo Edward extendiéndome su mano, la cual tomé, guiándome a la mesa acomodándome en un asiento frente al de él- Hoy cenaremos una receta especial de mi madre, pollo a la disco con papas al rostice –

_ Suena delicioso, Edward –dije sinceramente

_ Lo voy a buscar, quédate aquí –ordenó y partió a la cocina-

La cena estuvo tranquila, la comida realmente deliciosa, hablamos sobre todo, me encanta hablar con Edward, su forma de pensar y expresarse son increíbles. No entiendo como pude vivir sin él.

_ Bella, adoro este tema. ¿Bailarías conmigo? –pidió Edward

_ Edward no se si lo sabias pero soy pésima bailando –dije avergonzada-

_ No importa yo te enseño –y así fue Edward y yo nos levantamos de la mesa me guió al centro de la sala me tomó fuertemente de la cintura con su mano izquierda mientras que con la derecha tomo delicadamente mi mano. No se en que pensaba pero me trataba como si me pudiera romper en mil pedazos-

_ Bella ¿Qué edad tiene Reneesme?

_ ¿Qué? ¿Por qué quieres saber?

_ Porque quería saber si había alguna posibilidad de… -dijo mirando al piso-

_ ¿Edward? –dije dándome cuenta de que ya era hora de decirle toda la verdad-Las lagrimas no tardaron en llegar caían de mis ojos incontrolablemente, ¿Qué pasaría si el no quiere a Nessie y nos deja? No me importa es un riesgo que debo correr-

_ ¿Si? –dijo mirándome a los ojos-

Al ver que yo estaba llorando quiso hablar pero no lo deje. Pare de bailar aunque la canción "Take my breath away" estaba sonando, lo abracé fuertemente durante unos minutos, lo besé. Besé sus labios que quizá no tendría más cerca, su frente, su cuello, sus mejillas, todo.

_ Edward… Yo te amo, te amo demasiado como para dejarte ir, tu y mi hija, es decir, _nuestra_ hija son todo lo que tengo, yo soy feliz con ustedes a mi lado, siempre te he amado. No quiero que te enfades conmigo, ni con Nessie, no quiero que nos dejes, perdóname, perdóname por favor, soy una tonta. Se que tu no me amas, te juro que no me embaracé apropósito, no te lo quise decir porque sabía que amabas a Tanya que no me amabas a mi y no quería arruinar tu vida teniendo un hijo conmigo tan jóvenes, perdóname yo entenderé si no me quieres volver a ver nunca más en tu vida, si a partir de hoy me odias, yo te entenderé, se que me lo merezco. Pero por favor solo… nunca te olvides lo mucho que te amo, lo mucho que te ame y lo mucho que te voy a amar. Tu eres el único hombre al que quiero, eres… el único para mi.

Pero antes de que digas nada, solo quiero que sepas que no me arrepiento. No me arrepiento de haberte conocido, ni te haberme acostado contigo, y haber tenido a Reneesme, no me arrepiento de nada. Tu eres mi todo, gracias a ti… mi vida tiene sentido –Edward estaba en shock, recién unas segundos después de que terminé de hablar procesó la información y me miró con ojos humedecidos-

_ Bella, no te das una idea las ganas que tenía de escuchar esto, siempre quise tener una hija y más si es contigo, Nessie es una niña hermosa. Yo te amo Bella, más que a mi propia vida y amo a nuestra hija. Pero me atrevo a decir que tu eres la única mujer que me quita el sueño, la única por la que yo tengo ganas de seguir, de luchar, de amar, de sentir, tu eres la única o mejor dicho eras porque ahora esta mi hija. Bella gracias por regalarme una hija como Nessie.

Ahora como pudiste pensar que yo te voy a abandonar, o a enojarme, tu mujer estas completamente loca. Sabes por dentro tenía el presentimiento de que yo era su padre pero no se me lo negué tanto que no caigo. Y Bella yo jamás en la vida te engañaría ese día que fuiste a mi casa Tanya había ido para que volvamos pero yo le dije que no, que te amaba a ti.

Ahora, quiero que me prometas dos cosas..

_ ¿Y cuales son?

_ La primera es que nunca más me vas a ocultar nada por más que sea una estupidez o un problema grave, me serás siempre sincera. Y la segunda y más importante es que te casarás conmigo. Le diremos a Reneesme toda la verdad de una forma adecuada. Nos compraremos una casa y nos iremos a vivir todos juntos –dijo besándome después de cada oración-

_ Por supuesto que si mi amor, nada me haría mas feliz que pasar toda mi vida a tu lado-

_ Y tengo una tercera condición…

_ Dímela –dije antes de que Edward me devorara la boca-

_ Que nos pondremos al día con los cuatro años de caricias que me debes y yo me pondré al día con la paternidad y prométeme que jamás me dejaras-

_ Edward soy la persona más feliz en todo el mundo. Y jamás, jamás ¿Me oíste? Jamás te dejare, nunca.

Y así lo hicimos… le dijimos a Reneesme toda la verdad y le encanto saber que tenía un padre y que ese era Edward. Varios meses después nos mudamos a una casa enorme para mi gusto, pero Edward decía que sus dos chicas especiales merecían lo mejor, y ya saben como es no se le puede decir que no. Nos casamos en una iglesia y nos fuimos de luna de miel a la Isla Esme una de las islas de las cuales eran propetiarios los Cullen y al llegar del viaje quede embarazada de nuevo pero ahora no estaría sola.

Y así yo Isabella Swan me convertí en la persona más feliz del mundo con el hombre más cariñoso y comprensivo del mundo a mi lado, con el cual me case, tenemos una hija y otro en camino.

Y como dijo Edward por más vueltas que nos haga dar el destino, cuando dos personas se aman de verdad, siempre terminaran juntas.

Fin


End file.
